


Todo cambio es para mejor.

by jae_801



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BL, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_801/pseuds/jae_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo es posible enamorarte de alguien a quien siempre viste como un camarada?<br/>¿Cómo es posible en confundir el sentirse bien con el amor? Y ahora que se puede tener lo otro todo pierde sentido. <br/>Tony nunca imaginó lo que le estaba pasando, como era posible el estar enamorado de aquella persona, que haría con Pepper ¿qué le diría? <br/>Banner jamás pensó que tendría aquella sorpresa, mucho menos que regresaría de aquella manera y mucho menos con los resultados que tenía.<br/>Steve pensó que lo de tener una familia y estabilidad había quedado en el pasado, sin embargo ahora es de la unica manera de la que se ve con la persona que ama. <br/>Thor, jamás pensó en regresar a la tierra de esa forma y mucho menos el desear estar en ella y con la persona que lo ataba a esta.<br/>Clint, luego de una desilusión y una ruptura para siempre con su familia nunca imagino que encontraría la felicidad con esa persona aun que aquello le puede costar una valiosa amistad.<br/>Loki jamás pensó en ser amigo de Stark.<br/>Stony (Steve x Tony)<br/>Thorki (Thor x Loki)<br/>Hulkeye (Bruce banner x Clint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1: Este extraño sentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bueno no se que decir, el fanfic vino a mi cabeza luego de ver por segunda vez consecutiva The avenger: age of ultron. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y si tienen algo que decir por favor déjenme un review, tratara de que el fanfic además de amor, allá momentos cómicos y de acción, así que espero que lo disfruten mientras lean.

Capítulo 1: Este extraño sentimiento.

Luego de derrotar a Ultron, cada vengador tomo su camino o al menos eso parecía, Hulk había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno con la ayuda de la tecnología Stark que había en el quinjet, Hawkeye había decidido tomar unas largas vacaciones con su familia, Thor de regreso a Asgard para investigar más sobre las gemas del infinito y así tratar de prever alguna calamidad futura; mientras que el Capitán y la Viuda Negra decidieron mantenerse en el nuevo y mejorado cuartel general de los vengadores, entrenando a los que serían sus futuros aliados y por último, pero no menos importante Ironman o también conocido como Tony Stark, él realmente no sabía que hacer del todo, había bromeado sobre comprar una granja para Pepper y vivir tranquilo finalmente, sin embargo, el magnate se encontraba en un gran dilema en estos momentos, luego de cierta situación con el capitán.

Flash back

Luego de despedir a Thor, Steve encamino a Tony hasta su deportivo hablaban que extrañarían sus aventuras con Thor cuando Tony siempre sarcástico observa a su rubio amigo.

– ¿Tú me extrañaras acaso? – Aquella pregunta fue en el reconocido tono que el magnate usaba al realizar sus bromas, sin embargo, la sonrisa que se estaba asomando en sus labios luego de sus palabras cambió a una mueca de total seriedad, debido a que el capitán lo había observado de una manera completamente seria.

– Te extrañare, Tony. – Fueron las palabras dirigidas del hombre de los 40’s, al momento de dirigir sus palabras hacía el multimillonario, posando una suave sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo retirándose luego de dichas palabras, dejando al hombre de acero solo con su convertible.

Fin flash back.

– Deja de pensar en eso, recuerda vida tranquila junto a Pepper. – Desde que su auto salió del rango de vista del cuartel de los vengadores, el peli castaño estaba teniendo una pelea mentalmente, sabía que debía ir con su novia, sin embargo, aun en su mente se mantenía sin lograr salir de su cabeza y se fue repitiendo de manera reiterada en todo el transcurso del viaje hasta que decidió detenerse en el camino para tratar de despejar su mente. Debido a que las últimas palabras que recordaba de Steve seguían rondando su mente “Te extrañare, Tony”. Rápidamente negó con su rostro al recordar por milésima vez esas palabras, no entendía por qué sentía como su estómago se revolvía teniendo la extraña sensación de nauseas. – ¿Qué demonios me sucede? – Fueron las palabras del hombre de acero mientras llevaba su diestra hacia donde se encontraba la boca del estomagó, nunca había sentido aquella sensación realmente era extraña y a la vez molesta, le hacía sentir enfermo, mientras que una euforia y necesidad le acompañaba, no sabía realmente lo que era pero si algo tenía seguro. Era que debía volver a los cuarteles de los vengadores y ver al que él pensaba era uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin meditarlo mucho dio reversa y se puso en marcha hacía el lugar al cual había dejado hacía pocas horas.

Mientras el hombre de acero se acercaba a gran velocidad a las veces en ese lugar podría decirse que ocurría magia o bueno sólo para los que observaban, ya que en la sala de entrenamiento todo era un caos, lo que traía problemas para los nuevos reclutas, si bien estos poseían tecnología, grandes habilidades e inclusive poderes, aun les costaba trabajo el enfrentarse al Capitán América y a la Viuda Negra. La Visión, Wanda, Sam y James estaban completamente exhaustos no entendían como los dos más antiguos eran tan resistentes, aun después de ser atacados tanto por los poderes de Wanda y La Visión. Fue cuando estos dos últimos iban a atacar nuevamente cuando hubo una interrupción no programada, lo que dejo a todos los presentes incluyendo a los dos vengadores antiguos algo anonadados.  
En pleno campo de entrenamiento se encontraba sin armadura Tony Stark con esa singular y burlesca sonrisa creyéndose superior a todos.

– Bien, muy bonita la exhibición de hoy pero mañana será la verdadera practica – El peli oscuro observó a todos que aun mantenían su mirada expectante ante él por lo que una fuerte carcajada escapo de sus labios. – Vamos que no soy un fantasma y comprendo que se sorprendan al ver a alguien tan guapo como yo pero...

– Tony ¿No que te ibas? – Lo interrumpió el rubio capitán quitándose la máscara, dejando ver más que una muestra de sorpresa en su rostro este poseía una sonrisa en sus labios, como si le complaciera el tener de vuelta al filántropo en la base.

– Es que veras anciano, mientras iba en mi asombroso convertible me dije, cielos no puedo dejar que un anciano con un amor inhumano por su país y una mujer con tendencias asesinas entrenen a la nueva generación de vengadores – Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del súper héroe, a l vez que daba sus explicaciones al público en general, mientras observaba al que era mayor, notando como este sólo sonreía como si en vez de molestarle sus palabras le causaran gracia y algo de alegría o al menos eso sentía el hombre de acero que ahora que se detenía a ver con claridad la sonrisa de Steve, esta era perfecta. Rápidamente negó con el rostro posando su atención en los futuros vengadores, regañándose mentalmente por pensar que la sonrisa de su compañero era linda – En fin, los dos raros y los dos sin poderes, me tendrán a mí para que los entrene, pero antes busquen unos nombres decentes ¿Ok? Ahora vayan a sus recamaras o a algún lugar similar.

– Stark – Reprocho ahora el capitán acercándose al que era más bajo, sonriéndole fijamente. Por alguna extraña razón Rogers mantenía esa sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Por qué has regresado? –Pregunto nuevamente pero de manera más directa el capitán, mientras que detenía su cuerpo frente al que era su colega, logrando divisar como los ojos del menor iban a parar directamente a sus labios, acto que asimilo con que miraba sus labios para concentrarse en lo que decía.

– Capi-paleta ¿No estás feliz de que este aquí? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que me dijiste que me extrañas? – Fingió un puchero el magnate esperando a ver la reacción de Rogers, la cual suponía que sería un regaño o algo por el estilo, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando noto como la pálida piel del soldado se tornaba carmín a la altura de sus mejillas.

– Claro que me alegra, digo ahora no solo tendré que lidiar con los novatos, sino que también contigo – Exclamó el mayor alejándose de manera rápida de Stark, él también había notado como sus mejillas habían subido de temperatura y quería desaparecer lo antes posible de la vista del multimillonario para evitar de ese modo las burlas que prontamente el menor podría hacer para su persona.

– Yo, ya te estaba extrañando – Murmuró en un tono muy despacio el filántropo sintiendo como ahora a él se le formaban un colorete en sus mejillas, observó que el capitán había parado en seco y suponiendo que este se voltearía, decidió huir, no estaba preparado para afrontar las palabras que recién se habían escapado de sus labios por mero acto involuntario.

– Tony – Volteo a los segundo de escuchar aquella confesión, más como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, Iron man no se encontraba allí. Cosa que le hizo decidir continuar con su camino directo a su alcoba. Ciertamente no sabía que le sucedía primero, abrió la boca para decirle a la persona más ególatra del todo planeta que lo extrañaría, ni siquiera él sabía el motivo por que le había dicho aquellas palabras a su compañero de combate, ni mucho menos por que se había puesto a sonreír como idiota al ver como el castaño le hablaba a los nuevos, decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar y pensar una posible respuesta para aquel comportamiento. – De seguro es porque lo estimo como colega, algo similar con Bucky – Se convenció a sí mismo el capitán al momento de llegar a su cuarto.

Mientras que este par tenía aquellas dudad de sobre sus propios comportamientos Natasha quien al ver como Rogers se acercaba al hombre de acero decidió dejarlos solos, no sabía directamente lo que pasaba entre ellos, sin embargo algo sospechaba, por lo que también sabía que ellos necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas. Cosa que ella también necesitaba, no fue hacía mucho que Banner había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y lo único que la mantenía en pie por así decirlo era el entrenamiento que iniciaría con los vengadores nuevos. Pero también, Clint y su familia, ellos le brindaban algo de alegría a su vida o al menos eso quería creer ella.  
Sin embargo no todo dura para siempre y justo en ese momento una llamada irrumpe sus pensamientos a la que es conocida como Viuda negra.

– Laura ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto la pelirroja llevando su teléfono celular a su oído para lograr escuchar la voz de la quien era la esposa de su mejor amigo, podía sentir la respiración exaltada de la chica que estaba al otro lado del teléfono por lo que de inmediato imagino alguna calamidad.-

\- C-Clint… Clint… – La mujer se notaba claramente alterada a través del teléfono, quería sacar palabras de sus labios, más estas no salían – Clint…nos abandonó por favor, ven… se fue furioso y temo que haga algo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Descubriendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien demore bastante poco en hacer el segundo cap y debo confesar que me siento culpable T^T acabo de romper una familia pero eso era totalmente necesario o mi historia no tndría sentido.

Capítulo 2: Descuriendo

En un alejado lugar bastante aislado de por sí, se encontraban Tony, Steve y Natasha quienes habían ido tras el llamado de la esposa de Clint. Natasha aun recordaba el tono de desesperación de Laura, sin embargo aún no sabía el por qué Clint había desaparecido y mucho menos donde se encontraría por lo que pidió la ayuda de sus colegas para poder ubicar al arquero con mayor precisión, después de todo no solo había dejado a su esposa sino que también a tres hijos al desaparecer.

– Natasha gracias a dios que llegaste – Habló Laura, yendo al encuentro con la que era la mejor amiga de su esposo, quedando un poco sorprendida a los otros dos súper héroes pues solo esperaba a la chica espía.- Capitán Rogers, señor Stark – Saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios, más noto como que los dos mencionados no la observaban a ella sino a que a la persona que se encontraba atrás de ella, fue entonces la mujer palideció observando a los 3 vengadores.

– ¿Quién es él, Laura? – Pregunto la pelirroja notando como un hombre alto y de cabello negro se acercaba a ellos, llevando en sus brazos al pequeño hijo de Laura, Nathaniel. Natasha en reacción ya había preparado su pistola directamente hacia el hombre, pero Laura se interpuso entre él y la pistola defendiendo a aquel hombre.

– Natasha, no lo hagas… Él es Andrew el verdadero padre de Nathaniel – Hablo la chica bastante temerosa, terminando por soltar un fuerte grito, ya que ahora la pistola que la viuda manejaba estaba apuntando directamente en la cien de la chica. – Espera… Puedo explicarlo, ahora solo me preocupa el bien estar de Clint.

– Habla antes de que me arrepienta de darte la oportunidad de siquiera criar a tus hijos - Habló en un tono rasposo y amenazante, se lograba sentir el repudió que la pelirroja sentía en aquellos momentos por la mujer y los 2 súper héroes solo observaban la escena, sin siquiera interponerse en ello, pues aunque pareciese raro los 3 concordaban mentalmente que si la chica engaño a su camarada merecía morir de una manera paupérrima y sin piedad, o bueno eso en el caso de Romanov y Stark, puesto que el Capitán pensaba más en un castigo mucho más disciplinar. – Y tú, no creas que no te castrare luego de esto – Señalo al hombre que ahora ya se encontraba justo frente a ellos.

– Realmente no quería que esto pasara, pero cielos Natasha, habían ocaciones donde Clint se iba por un año por cada misión y realmente no sé cómo pasó, cuando Clint nos envió aquí conocí a Andrew donde poco a poco todo se dio y luego no pude dejarlo.

– Así que lo engañas desde antes de que la niña naciera. – Reclamo la espía, preparando la pistola para dar un tiro que probablemente terminaría en la cabeza de la mujer. – ¿Qué paso con Clint? Eso es lo que me interesa saber.

\- Verás…

Flash back

Clint está terminando el invernadero ya había prometido aquello desde hace tiempo y nunca había logrado cumplir aquella promesa pues por más que trataba alguna emergencia de los vengadores le interrumpía en aquel labor, pero ahora tuvo el tiempo y finalmente lo había terminado. No había algo que al denominado ojo de halcón hiciera sentir más lleno que tener este tiempo con su familia y con ello poder consentir tanto a sus hijos, como a su esposa.

– Laura, el suelo del… – El arquero no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que ante sus ojos se encontraba lo que nunca espero ver, su mujer se encontraba desnuda junto a un hombre desconocido, sobre la que era su cama y aquel olor que abundaba en la habitación, el inconfundible olor a sexo la delataban, la chica trato de explicar algo; más su esposo se escapó ya había salido de su hogar y abordado el jet con el que había llegado anteriormente.

Fin flash back.

– Luego de eso te llame a ti, por eso temo que haga algo… ¡Ah! – Dio un fuerte grito al sentir como la pistola de la agente se disparaba contra su pie logrando causarle un pequeño daño en estos al rozar la bala con el borde interior del pie derecho de Laura. – Natasha, por Dios, sé que hice mal lo admito, pero no sé nada más por eso te he llamado a ti.

– Yo creo que volarle los sesos es la mejor opción. – Hablo esta vez Stark, luego de mantener su boca en silencio todo ese tiempo, sin embargo se llevó miradas de obviedad por parte de sus compañeros. – Esta bien, me calló, pero solo una cosa más ¿La niña es de Clint? – Ahora el hombre de acero se posiciono frente a la mujer, quien observaba con horror al magnate; ni siquiera pudo hablar ya que sólo dedico el mover su cabeza en señal de negativa.

Dos disparos más se escuchar en el aire una de las balas había parado justo en el muslo de “Andrew” y el otro en la mano derecha de Laura. Luego de eso el trio de súper héroes se alejaron de la escena dejando a esas personas heridas, ni siquiera el Capitán de las buenas costumbres hizo algo para detener aquello, si bien no era la mejor forma de una u otra manera debían de descargar su por así llamarlo desespero contra esa mujer, pero la actitud que más sorprendía a todos no fue la del capitán sino la del magnate quien todos pensaron haría bromas ridículas con la “anécdota” que posiblemente tendría Clint y ahora se le veía de una manera completamente seria, hasta podría decirse preocupa.

– Stark, trata de rastrear a Clint. – Habló Natasha mientras que se ponía unos audífonos de gran tamaño desconectándose del mundo al poner reproducir música, ciertamente no estaba de ánimos de escuchar alguna otra torpe discusión que el par de superhéroes amigos tenía, ya hasta el momento llevaban 5 peleas o casi discusiones, donde la pelirroja identificaba bien que luego de una de las típicas bromas de Stark ambos se sonrojaban y daban por terminado la discusión. Por lo que la agente decidió escaparse del mundo y sumergirse en la música.

\- Tony ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación? – Pregunta el rubio acercándose al chico que se encontraba en esos minutos manipulando el jet, mientras trataba de localizar la nave con la que Clint había escapado. – Sé que somos tus amigos, pero tu rostro y tus acciones hace un momento no son las mimas ¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente? – El capitán tomo asiento junto al menor para observarlo de reojo, no quería admitir aquel sentimiento que estaba en su pecho y lo oprimía, porque primero que admitir que sentía celos de la preocupación que el hombre de acero profesaba por su compañero, debía admitir que tenía sentimientos pocos sanos por su compañero.

– Capi-paleta. – Murmuro el millonario con una suave sonrisa en sus labios al momento de voltear y observar de manera fija a los ojos del chico, observaba sus ojos de preocupación y de angustia. A pesar de que el contrario era mayor que el por casi 50 años, pero un se comportaba como un chico de 25 años, Tony sabía que el capitán ocultaba algo en aquellos ojos que lo miraban con angustia en esos momentos no eran sólo por preocupación por Clint y claramente el hombre de acero averiguara el motivo de aquella mirada. Pero ahora debía responder a la pregunta de su amigo quien ya le tenía las hormonas alborotadas y le hacía pensar de más. – Se suponía que debería monitorear a Clint. –Observo como el rubio lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, desvió su mirada hacía la pelirroja que al parecer se encontraba en su propio mundo por lo que decidió proseguir. –En nuestra última batalla Clint resulto muy mal herido, al no poseer fuerza sobre humano y una piel blindada como la de Hulk o una armadura como la mía. Cuando llegue al helicarrier lo observe tumbado con pocos signos vitales y yo pues… Le inyecte una sustancia que le ayudaría regenerar más rápido sus heridas, pero sólo fue un prototipo lo tenía para circunstancias extremas, no estaba terminado por lo que se supone debía monitorearlo para ver si aquella inyección tenía efectos secundarios.

– Tony, cálmate y ahora dime ¿por qué estabas creando esa inyección? – Pregunto preocupado el capitán y olvidándose de los códigos morales e incluso propios tomo entre sus manos las del menor para tratar de transmitirle de una u otra manera algo de confianza; podía ver cómo el contrario estaba conmocionado aunque no lo demostraba físicamente, pero Steve ya había logrado el comprender como el menor se desenvolvía, sin embargo, aún no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada que Tony venía dedicándole desde ayer, cuando se observaban mutuamente el mirar de su compañero de armas tenía un cierto brillo en sus ojos, eso le hacía sentir incómodo y a la vez eufórico por lo cual siempre terminaba por agachar la mirada y sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

– Sólo Fury sabe de esto. – Hizo una pausa bastante prolongada sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían al estar entre las manos de la persona que alguna vez admiro cuando niño. – Cuando Wanda se propuso manipular mi mente, ella me mostro mi mayor temor y… Y ese era que todos ustedes murieran, dejándome a mi vivó – Aclaro el súper héroe a lo que observaba a los ojos al capitán, esos ojos de un profundo azul, tan bellos que le hacían perder la compostura, no supo cómo, ni cuándo pero sus labios y los del anciano se habían juntado. Sólo un leve roce entre ellos y al magnate le hizo tocar la gloría, nunca se había sentido de aquella manera ni siquiera con Pepper, fue cuando la recordó a ella que se separó del capitán apartando su mirada completamente roja.

– Tony… yo. – Cuando quiso hablar el rubio, se vio como una fuerte tormenta se arremetía no muy lejos de ellos y con ello el radar del jet se disparó anunciando objetos voladores no identificados cercanos a ellos. – Esto lo arreglaremos más tarde, que no se te olvide. – Aclaro el líder del grupo mientras se dirigía hacia Natasha la cual permanecía de ojos cerrados, por lo que el soldado le quito los audífonos señalando el radar y la tormenta. – Lo siento Natasha, pero creo que Clint deberá esperar. – Dicho esto ordeno que Tony dirigiera el jet hacia la masa de tormenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos. Por un lado el capitán agradeció aquella “intromisión de la naturaleza”, puesto que así tendría algo de tiempo en el que podrá pensar y aclarar sus pensamientos antes de hablar con Stark y el beso que compartieron, beso que le dejo gusto apoco; si por él hubiese sido tratado de mantener aquel sutil contacto un poco más, quería seguir sintiéndose en la gloria de tocar los labios de su compañero, sin embargo, no sólo los quería volver a besar sino que también quería que aquellos labios solo fuera de él y que en si Tony Stark le perteneciera a él, fue entonces cuando el chico de los 40’s supuso que no debía de pensar más el arrogante, filántropo, millonario y PlayBoy, no solo le gustaba sino que le encantaba.

Mientras que los 3 vengadores iban directo a la tormenta esperando poder encontrarse con lo que la mayoría de ellos había supuesto; en otro lugar muy lejos de estados unidos más bien en una isla se encontraba un jet destrozado, al parecer había impactado contra la arena de la playa y ahora sólo estaba a escombros, a pesar de que varios lugareños observaron lo sucedido no se acercaron. Sólo un hombre tuvo el coraje de hacerlo con la pequeña esperanza de que hubiese algún sobreviviente de aquel impacto.

– ¿Hay alguien vivo? – Pregunto un hombre de estatura normal parecía medir 1,75, poseía cabello castaños y unos lentes para mejorar su visión o al menos eso parecía, la sorpresa de aquel hombre fue tal al ver como quien al parecer era el único ocupante de la nave se encontraba mal herido, sin embargo también pudo notar como sus heridas rápidamente se regeneraban. El hombre no espero más tiempo y con cierta preocupación saco al arquero de aquel lugar y lo llevo al lugar donde moraba actualmente, donde comenzó a atender las heridas que demoraban más en sanar.

El hombre cuido con mucha devoción a Clint y aquello se comentaba en el pueblo aborigen quienes habitaban la isla, y es que verdad aquel sujeto se había pasado 2 días seguidos sin dormir al tratar de mantener con vida al vengador desaparecido quien a pesar de todo se había estado aferrando a la vida.  
Ya se habían cumplido 3 días desde la caída del jet y de que Clint estaba bajo los cuidados del extraño hombre, el arquero no había despertado durante 2 días seguidos y eso ya comenzaba a preocupar al “hombre”.

– Clint, vamos tienes que despertar, tienes una familia y a Natasha que te esperan. – Hablaba el hombre tomando con una de sus manos la del que ya estaba inconsciente en la cama – Sé que puede parecer tonto e incluso ridículo, ya que yo tenía a Natasha. Pero, sabes con la última batalla descubrí que no era amor lo que sentía por ella, sino que solo era un cariño inmenso para con una amiga. – Dio un fuerte suspiro el castaño ahora apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano que tenía sostenida. – Sin embargo, descubrí eso y a la vez que mi enojo se debía a otra cosa, lo estuve pensando varios días desde que estuvimos en tu casa, pero decidí seguir con lo de Natasha puesto que el sentimiento que yo desarrolle era para un hombre casado y con hijo ¿Puedes créelo? Me enamore de un hombre, por eso es que hui y deje sola a Natasha sé que ella podrá afrontar todo esto, pero yo no puedo y mucho menos Hulk, ninguno podía imaginar que ambos nos enamoramos de un…

– Bruce. – Se escuchó un leve murmullo proveniente del que se suponía estaba inconsciente y que ahora observaba fijamente al doctor un poco adolorido, sin embargo, no reflejaba algún signo de repudio o disgusto lo que hizo suponer a Banner que había escuchado nada. – Luego hablaremos sobre tus sentimientos a mí, pero primero explícame como es que tú y yo estamos aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien ¿que les parecio? ¿Que pasara con Banner? ¿Que hará cuando Clint despierte? 
> 
> ¿Que será lo que distrajo al capitan y Ironman, sobre la busqueda de Clint? 
> 
> ¿y cuales serán los efectos secundiaros de los que habla Tony?
> 
>  
> 
> Esas interrogantes tratare de responder en el próximo capitulo, también quería proponer si subo un capitulo una vez por semana si les gusta la idea me lo hacen saber, mi idea es no dejar abandonado este fanfic y continuarlo hasta el fin, como saben es Mperg por que además de las historias de los vengadores, más adelante se vera involucrado los hijos de estos.
> 
> Cualquier cosa o alguna idea sera bien recibida y eso nos vemos el fin de semana o a más tardar el lunes. Y allí el capitulo será mucho más largo.  
> Eso nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Todo aquello para el doctor banner había sido muy repentino, hace pocos minutos estaba prácticamente confesando sus sentimientos por Barton; aprovechando a que este estaba inconsciente y ahora, este había despertado justo en medio de su confesión. Además de por lo que había dicho el arquero era notorio que había escuchado gran parte de esta lo que hacía que Banner estuviera más nervioso.

-Espera aquí, primero iré por algo para que comas–fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del doctor, sin decir algo más desapareció de la vista de su ex compañero con su rostro completamente rojo y su actuar nervioso. Con el mayor auto control sirvió un plato de sopa, agradeciendo que no se haya caído nada ya que andaba todo tembleque (que su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios). Una vez dejo todo en una bandeja el doctor se dispuso de ir con Clint, no podía escapar de lo que vendría aun que temía las palabras que pudiesen salir de los labios de su camarada; pero, el arquero debía comer y como estaba en su “casa” era él, el que tenía que hacerse cargo del chico mal herido.

Una vez llego y puso la bandeja frente el arquero este comenzó a devorar lo servido, después de todo no había comido por tres días y le faltaba energía, también Hawkeye mientras comía procesaba la información que había escuchado de Banner, lo cierto era que había recuperado el conocimiento cuando este había tomado sus manos, sin embargo, quiso fingir inconsciencia para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el fugitivo.

-¿Y hace cuanto hace que estoy aquí? ¿Porque estas tu aquí? ¿Es que acaso no pensabas volver con nosotros? ¿No pensabas volver por que estaba yo allí? ¿O por Natasha? – Pregunto inquisitivo el arquero una vez termino todo lo de su plato, no esperaría por que el doctor se dignara a hablar, ya que sabía de una muy buena fuente que este era algo tímido y a la vez muy manipulable.

\- U-una, una pregunta a la vez – fue la respuesta que tuvo del hombre verde quien se acomodaba de mejor forma en la silla, como ya lo sabía no iba a poder escapar de aquel cuestionario y como hombre había decidido afrontarlo lo más pronto posible. – Primero, estas aquí hace exactamente 3 días, el yet en el que volabas calló en la orilla de la playa completamente destrozado, es increíble que estuvieras vivo tras ese accidente. Es algo increíble… tu cuerpo comienza a regenerarse solo, no es que no puedas morir, es solo que si son heridas sin mucha gravedad se curan rápido – Explico yéndose por otras explicaciones, olvidándose por un momento de las otras preguntas – Solo la de aquí fue de gravedad y me hizo tener que cuidarte de manera atenta – toco el vientre del contrarió el cual tenía un enorme parche en este, parche que apenas Clint noto ahora que era señalado por el de lentes.-Por qué estoy aquí, me sucedió algo similar a lo tuyo, solo que como el otro sujeto y por eso no quede con heridas grabes. – Al terminar de decir aquello observo al contrario, comenzando a tomar la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina.

\- Responde las otras dos ¿Y que hay con tu confesión? –Reclamo Clinton tomando con un poco de dificultad las ropas que Banner tenía en ese preciso instante observando como este dejaba la bandeja sobre la silla en la cual se había estado sentado hacía ya poco tiempo, también vio como el hombre de lentes tomo asiento sobre la camilla para observarlo directamente a los ojos. Clint pudo notar como en la tostada piel de Bruce se dejaba ver un sonrojo, sonrojo que hasta ahora pensaba que hacía ver de manera muy tierna a Banner.

\- Me enamore de ti – Sentenció con esas tres palabras sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del chico.- ¿Has confundido alguna vez el sentirse bien con amor? Pues yo lo hice con Natasha, con ella me siento bien y esas cosas, pero… Mi corazón no late tan fuerte como lo hace ahora. Me costó tiempo el reconocerlo ¿sabes? Cuando Ultrón se llevó a Natasha y Tony me confirmo, supe que debía sentirme angustiado, sin embargo cuando el recalco que tú estabas bien y que pronto llegarías, una paz se adentró en mi interior. Claro que sabía que debía estar preocupado y desesperado por la chica al que se suponía amaba, pero no. –Desvío su mirada dejando esta puesta en la bandeja, se sentía estúpido diciéndole aquellas palabras a un hombre que de por sí ya tenía “dueña” – Fue entonces cuando comencé a preguntarme desde cuando descubrí mi preocupación por ti, si bien nunca nos hemos llevado a no ser por otras cosas, comencé a notar que mi atención siempre se centró más en ti que nadie, recuerdo tras recuerdo, pensamiento tras pensamiento siempre estuviste tú. – Nuevamente su mirada se posó en los ojos del rubio tratando de hacerle ver que lo que decía era completamente sincero y sin ninguna intencionalidad mala.- Yo, perdóname…

\- Cielos cállate – Soltó Clint quien rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo dio un casto y fugaz beso en los labios del chico.- Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, es tan vergonzoso. –Respondió el ahora quien estaba rojo, no sabía el motivo del porque había besado a su compañero mucho menos sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, euforia quizás.- No es como si pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, pero… Puedo intentarlo.

\- Clint, no es necesaria tu lastima – Aclaro banner aun sorprendido por haber sentido los labios del contrario.- Sé que tienes esposa e hijos, además de que seguro que querrás irte de aquí cuando te mejores y… - nuevamente fue silenciado por los labios de Barton.

\- Ya no tengo esposa y dudo mucho que los dos menores sean mis hijos – Aclaro el arquero esperando a que el contrario entendiera a que se refería y al parecer lo había captado porque una sonrisa se posó en los labios del doctor.- Que malo al ser feliz por mi desgracia – Comentó con cierto tono de burla, ya que el doctor le parecía realmente tierno al hacer aquel gesto de felicidad por algo malo que había pasado – Ahora escúchame tu a mí, no me das lastima. Me quedare aquí contigo por que no se me da la gana el regresar y además no tengo nada por lo que regresar, como tu dijiste Natasha lo podrá entender; además, debo tener algo de diversión por aquí y tú eres mi opción más cercana, confiable y respetable de la localidad – Aclaraba en un tonó no muy convencido el rubio, pero se notaba que era sincero. El tiempo que había estado solo en la habitación cuando Bruce había ido por la comida, pensó en darle una oportunidad al doctor. Después de todo estaban en un lugar recóndito en el mundo y si una mujer ya lo traiciono ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo con un hombre? – Ahora ven y acuéstate conmigo, que hay que empezar nuestro noviazgo bien.

Bruce solo mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios y acato a la última orden de su ahora “novio” al cual abrazo ahora que ya se encontraba a su lado. Mientras ese par trataba de jugar a la parejita volvemos con los 3 vengadores quienes ahora eran acompañados de Thor y su malvado hermano no gemelo Loki después de todo, aquella tormenta de rayos había sido producida por el rubio Asgardiano  y su llegada al mundo mortal.

-Aun no entiendo el por qué acarreas con el enano malvado – Habla Tony, ya era la tercera vez la cual Thor hablaba sobre el motivo del porque él y Loki se encontraban en ese momento en Midgar.-  ¿O sea que tu padre se apiado de la sabandija?

-Sí, realmente no sé lo que sucedió. –Aclaro el rubio de largos cabellos observando al quien alguna vez trato como hermano de sangre, era cierto lo que decía simplemente cuando llego su padre le dijo sobre el castigo de Loki y sin comprender del todo acato, regresando a Midgar trayendo al ojiverde consigo.- Padre lo despojo de la gran mayoría de sus poderes, así que ya no es un peligro para los humanos.

\- Ok, si entiendo eso pero ¿Por qué debe quedarse en mi casa? ¿Digo en la de los vengadores? –vuelve a peguntar el filántropo de brazos cruzados, una cosa era que lo desterraran y tuviera que ir a vivir a la tierra, pero otra muy diferente es que el que una vez destruyo su torre se quedara a convivir con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado.-

\- Sabes que olvídalo Thor, puedo vivir como humano y conseguir algunas cosas por MI cuenta – Hablo luego de muchas horas callado Loki, quien se puso de pie marchándose hacia el jardín. El Dios del engaño ya encontraba degradante de que su padre lo hubiera desterrado al mundo humano y sin la totalidad de sus poderes, para que ahora el estúpido de Stark le hiciera sentir menos de lo que era; para esos momentos el Dios ni siquiera supo el por qué había aceptado la estúpida idea de su “hermano” al que tanto odia.

-Tony luego discutiremos ese tema en privado – Hablo Rogers observando como el pelinegro se alejaba del lugar, posando luego su mirada en su camarada Asgardiano.- Thor, tú y tu hermano son bienvenidos, no se los motivos pero creo que tu hermano está cambiando poco a poco. Dile que puede ocupar la habitación que se encuentra junto a la que tu ocupas cuando te quedas – Dio la última palabra el capitán dando a entender que Tony podía ser muy dueño de todo por allí, sin embargo él era el líder y mandaba allí.- Ahora ve a instalar a tu hermano, como te habíamos comentado en el yet, estamos en busca de Clint así que usaremos unas horas para descansar y luego nos pondremos de nuevo en marcha con la búsqueda.

\- Comprendo Rogers y gracias por entender –Hablo realmente agradecido el Dios del trueno quien fue de inmediato a hablarle a su hermano de la buena nueva dejando a Natasha, Tony y a Steve solos en el lugar donde hacían las reuniones.

\- Como Rogers ha señalado iré a descansar – La pelirroja tras anunciar aquello, se fue del lugar. Había mantenido la boca cerrada con todo el asunto de Loki, pues no le importaba del todo lo que pasara con el Dios del engaño ya que en esos momentos solo le preocupaba el paradero de Clint; era algo bastante sorprendente ya había desistido en la búsqueda de Banner y dejar las cosas pasar, para así poder centrarse en su labor como “entrenadora” de nuevas generaciones, sin embargo ahora se hallaba buscando al que era su mejor amigo.

\- Tony debemos hablar nosotros – Aprovecho el momento en el que ambos quedaron solos para así poder acercarse al hombre de acero y observarle de una mejor manera los ojos del castaño. Luego del “incidente” entre ambos Rogers estuvo pensando de manera vaga y confusa el por qué no había hecho nada para evitar que sus labios se juntasen y para mala suerte de Stark el capitán había llegado a una solución.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú y yo hablar? – Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido el castaño, no quería tomar aquel tema y conversarlo. En realidad no sabía que conversar, primero debía llamar a Pepper y decirle “hey, que crees me bese con Steve y creo que mis sentimientos por el son más fuerte de los que siento por ti”, Tony no se sentía preparado para todo aquello, mucho menos para confrontar frente al mismo capitán que sentía cosas por él.

\- Este bien, si tú no quieres hablar no lo hagas. Pero ambos sabemos lo que paso en ese Jet y por algo no nos detuvimos al juntar nuestros labios – Aclaro el rubio acercándose más de lo que ya estaba al menor, para tomar el rostro de este y besarlo sin previo aviso. Pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Esos labios tal como supuso le correspondieron de una manera excesiva pidiendo atención, esta vez no fue solo un roce de labios; la fricción entre ambas bocas y el cómo las lenguas ajenas se entrelazaban y jugaban en una especia de pelea por convertirse una sola era sorpresiva. Mientras que Steve mantenía el rostro sujeto de su contra parte, Tony posaba sus manos en el pecho de este sin resistirse, sin embargo nada dura para siempre, y para desgracia de los dos Héroes tuvieron que separarse, no por falta de aire sino que por la intromisión de Sam Wilson que al ver la escena de los dos más grandes superhéroes besándose, le hizo soltar todo lo que tenía en las manos.

\- Yo… Lo siento, no fue mi intensión interrumpir. –Aclaro Falcom al ver como el par de mirada se posaba en el de una manera llena de reproche y desaprobatoria   por parte de ambos héroes por lo que decido sabiamente, desaparecer del lugar antes de que Stark llamara a su armadura y que Rogers le lanzara el disco, sin embargo antes de salir hizo el signo de cerrar su boca como cremallera para que los dos mayores entendieran que no diría nada de lo que vio.

\- Como dije, no hables pero escúchame – Retomo la conversación el rubio con un notorio sonrojo en sus labios el cual lo abordo luego de ver como Wilson había salido del lugar.- Sé que soy anticuado y muy viejo para esto, pero si hay algo que me enseñaron desde pequeño mis padres es afrontar mis sentimientos y justamente ahora Anthony Edward Stark, tengo unos sentimientos enfermizos por ti. – Confesó el defensor de la patria quien llevaba su mirada nuevamente a los ojos del chico, al hacer aquello noto como los ojos de este reflejaban tristeza, quizás porque el mismo se había referido a que sus sentimientos eran enfermos.- No lo mal interpretes Stark, no veo mis sentimientos a ti como una enfermedad, pero si son enfermos por qué desde ya hace tiempo tengo la necesidad de tenerte junto a mí y de querer que solo me mires a mí.

\- Cap, yo no sé cómo interpretar, el cómo me siento respecto hacía ti por más que lo pienso yo… - Sin dejarlo terminar, la alarma de los vengadores sonó haciendo que ambos se miraran con algo de preocupación y negaran con resignación; esa conversación aun debería esperar. – Jarvis por favor indícame cual es el problema.

\- Señor, se trata de un asalto a un banco con armas altamente tecnológicas – Aclaro el mayordomo virtual que poseía el magnate.

\- Tu descansa por hoy, Thor y yo nos encargaremos de esto – Sugirió el rubio quien más que sugerencia, había dicho aquellas palabras como una orden – Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar – Sin más se acercó al castaño dando un beso en los labios de este en forma de despedida, dedicándole una tierna y suave sonrisa luego al separarse de este observando su sonrojo.

Así el capitán dejando a Stark solo en el lugar se dirigió donde se encontraba Thor y Loki, donde pidió al primero que le acompañase a resolver ese crimen dejando a Loki solo en el lugar.  
Luego de la salida del capitán y el Dios del trueno Iron man decido caminar por el jardín del lugar observando cada paraje que había en este, el castaño debía admitir que su dinero por primera vez se encontraba realmente bien invertido en aquel lugar, era una base de concentración de superhéroes. Sin embargo, si querían relajarse y observar algo que no fuera tecnología  podían ir a los jardines de su alrededor, en aquellos jardines se podían escuchar el cantar de las aves y el sonido del viento; estaba disfrutando de aquella sensación olvidándose de todo hasta que bastante cerca de él escucho el sonido de un llanto, llanto al cual no dudo ir a investigar.  
Se escabullo entre los árboles, hasta que dio cerca de un rio con el dueño de aquella voz melancólica, se trataba de Loki.

-¿Piensas huir? –Pregunto con su típica voz altanera notando como el pelinegro se volteaba a observarlo, el castaño observo detenidamente al contrario deteniéndose justamente en el cómo estaba vestido este, solo tenía el pantalón dejando ver todo su dorso descubierto por lo que se retractó de la idea en la que el contrario podía escapar, más noto algo que llamo sumamente su atención, los brazos y la cintura de Loki estaba fuertemente machucados, inclusive podría decir que las marcas de la cintura de este era manos que la sujetaron tan fuerte que llegaron a lastimar el pálido cuerpo del Dios.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Acaso te duele?

\- ¿Qué demonios? –Pregunto el ojiverde, sin entender la actitud del hombre de acero, quien ahora se había acercado aún más para observar las marcas que el Dios del engaño poseía en su cuerpo.- Stark, no es necesario que finjas preocupación por mí…. Yo estoy bien. – Aclaro el chico quien observo de nueva cuenta el rio ya que sintió como nuevamente las lágrimas iban a caer desde sus ojos y no quería que el altanero y burlesco Stark lo viera así.

\- Te pregunte ¿Qué te paso? Y ahora ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Esclareció serio observando de manera fija al chico quien de un momento a otro se quebró por completo delante del hombre de acero, este al verlo de manera indefensa y llorando sin saber el motivo, simplemente atinó a abrazarle tratando de reconfortar al chico de piel pálida.- ¿Ya te reviso un médico? Por favor responde, ahora de verdad no quiero pelear.

\- ¿Si te lo cuento prometes que no lo dirás Thor? –Loki no era de confiar en los demás ni mucho menos en Stark, pero en esos momentos necesitaba desahogarse y para su desgracia solo tenía a estar quien negó  ante su primera pregunta.- Fueron los guardias Asgardianos, cuando descubrieron que usurpe el lugar de Odín y me enviaron al calabozo nuevamente los guardias tomaron atribuciones en mi contra, 3 de ellos y una mujer.

**Flash back**

Tras el juicio que intercepto Odín contra el Dios de los engaños, este fue puesto en un calabozo bajo del palacio de Odín aquel lugar es de por si el más repugnante y sucio lugar de Asgard, donde solo los criminales que son repudiados. Loki no estuvo ni unas horas allí cuando una mujer de oscuro cabello y unos hermosos ojos amatistas.

-Loki, Loki solo eres una escoria para Asgard – Hablo la mujer mientras abría la celda donde se encontraba el Dios, dejando entras a 3 hombres más con ella.- Chicos ya saben que hacer, su castigo será peor que el que le otorgo Odín – mientras la mujer se apoyaba contra las rejas de la celda los tres hombres tomaron a Loki de sus extremidades y sin contra tiempo alguno lo desvistieron dejando todo el cuerpo desnudo de este.- Loki por tus crímenes contra Asgard, yo Sigynr, te condeno a ti ser abusado. Pero antes de eso tendrás esto en tu interior – La chica saco un pequeño frasco con una sustancia blanca, la cual deposito en una especia de jeringa y esta la llevo sin pudor alguno a la entrada del Dios.- Como admiras y amas tanto a tu hermano Thor, agasájate con su semilla – Y sin decir más ante los movimientos de Loki en un intento de zafarse del agarre de los hombres, la mujer inyecta toda la “semilla” de Thor en el interior de Loki – Esperen unos minutos antes de penetrarlo.

Con las palabras dichas por la mujer los tres hombres soltaron a Loki y se despojaron de sus pantalones, dejando ver su miembros erectos y cerca de la cara del chico pálido quien poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder imaginándose lo que vendría, no solo tendría el semen de Thor en su interior si no que esos asquerosos guardias harían con su cuerpo lo que quisiesen. No basto mucho tiempo para que los tres miembros ajenos al de Loki estaban restregándose contra el rostro del ojiverde quien solo trataba de removerse del agarre, sin siquiera mostrar temor en sus ojos, no le daría el gusto a los 4 de observarle sufrir por aquellas acciones, más lo que hizo que Loki diera un fuerte grito de dolor fue el sentir la intromisión sin preparación alguna en su virginal entrada comenzando con las penetraciones la que se turnaban a la vez que los 3 guardias cambiaban entre sí para abusar del Dios del engaño.

-Vamos, Loki grita por piedad – Hablo con una sonrisa de satisfacción  la chica quien solo observaba como el pelinegro era violado entre los tres guardias, estando distribuidos uno penetrando a Loki, otro sujetaba las manos del chico de tal manera que estaba dejando marcas y el ultimo tenía su miembro dentro de la boca obligándole hacer un oral, estaban los tres a unos segundos de eyacular cuando una presencia interrumpió todo.- ¿Pero qué es lo que hace aquí? – Hablo la chica, observando a un hombre de edad quien se miraba más que molesto, furioso – Odín padre de todo puedo…

-Calla bruja, debí suponer que algo harías al no estar conforme con mi juicio pero esto – Hablo el Dios más poderoso de Asgard con su mirada severa y poco indulgente se acercó a la mujer tomándola del cuello el cual quebró en cosas de segundos, para luego ir donde se encontraban los tres guardias quienes aún habían estado sosteniendo todo el cuerpo del chico dejando marcas rojizas tanto en sus muñecas como cintura y cuello. – Ahora ustedes, desgraciado recibirán mi ira por haber tocado a mi hijo.

**Fin flash back**

-Luego de eso, padre me llevo al cuarto donde mi madre se encontraba y me curaron –Terminaba con el relato el Dios con una mirada lastimera observaba el correr del rio, ni siquiera quería ver el rostro de Stark quien seguramente se burlaría de él, inclusive en esos momentos se maldecía mentalmente por haber contado todo aquello, pero ya estaba allí y si ya le había contado algo tan degradante para el por qué no contar todo.- E-el problema está en que yo al ser de descendencia jothun tengo el “don” de reproducirme como una mujer.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Eso es imposible  digo eres un hombre.

\- Stark, soy un Dios y pues si no has escuchado a Thor sobre sus historias contra los gigantes de hielo ellos en su totalidad son hombres por lo que solo un poco puñado de jothun tienen ese don, por eso mi padre biológico me abandono al nacer se sabe quiénes tienes esa especialidad e imagínate que su hijo naciera hacía fue una desgracia.

\- Mago de cuarta – Con suaves palabras pero sin dejar de ocultar su despampanante personalidad, paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico tratando de darle apoyo.- Entonces el problema supongo que tras esa violación estas teniendo los síntomas de embarazo ¿no? – Soltó de la nada el magnate observando de manera fija al rio, mientras trataba de buscar  alguna solución para el contrario, sin haberlo querido tuvo una situación de catarsis con el chico que ahora parecía tan indefenso.- Como no quieres que tu hermano lo sepa, ¿te parece si te ayudo a monitorear tus síntomas y tu progreso?

-¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-El amor me hace idiota ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

\- Aceptare si me dices lo que pasa con lo de tu “amor” – Hablo en un tonó burlesco Loki apartando el cuerpo del chico para así poder vestirse ocultando nuevamente sus marcas.

\- Solo, te lo diré porque necesito que alguien me escuche – Aclaró el magnate con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ciertamente lo que decía era la verdad más absoluta ante todo, necesitaba desahogarse y ya que el Dios del engaño se había abierto a él por qué no hacerlo él también. – hace 2 días descubría que estoy enamorado de un hombre, pero se supone que yo ya tengo una pareja estable y me proyectaba con ella. Dios no sé qué voy a hacer.

\- ¿Solo te gusta un hombre y ya perdiste la razón? –Hablo incrédulo observando el pelinegro, no veía lo malo en los sentimientos del hombre de acero.- Lo que deberías hacer primero es hablar con tu actual pareja y explicarle. Digo si te enamoraste de alguien más nunca amaste realmente a tu pareja. – Explicaba el ojiverde con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y tranquilo con su consejo, después de todo él siempre fue el más sensato en Asgard y en cierto modo se sentía identificado con su Ex enemigo, ya que él también se encontraba enamorado de un hombre.

\- Creo que tomare tu consejo, enano y por ahora te mantendré vigilado lo más que pueda hasta que ocultemos tu embarazo. – Con una mirada cómplice observo al Dios quien sonreía de manera agradecía ya que nunca había siquiera pensado el tener un tipo de charla con Stark y mucho menos que este le guardara un secreto.

Así fueron pasando los días para ser exactos 15 días entre la búsqueda de Clint la cual no daba resultados y en el que Tony monitoreaba a escondidas a Loki, para desgracia del ultimo habían confirmado que este estaba embarazado  motivo por el que Tony en los últimos días no se despegaba del Dios que poco a poco demostraba cada uno de los síntomas de embarazó. Pero aquello no era bien visto para los ojos de ambos rubios quienes se habían mantenido de misión tras misión ya que Tony no se despegaba del pelinegro Dios.  
Todo esto llevo a que Steve en uno de los arranques por el cuartel vio a Tony deambular solo y sin pensarlo, el capitán tomo al magnate de un brazo y lo llevo hacia el cual era su cuarto donde lo lanzó contra la cama en un movimiento brusco.

-Capi-paleta ¿Qué demonios? Si querías traerme a la cama al menos un trago – Hablo sobando su brazo el cual había sido apretado por el capitán, cuando su mirada se posó ante el soldado pudo ver como la mirada de este era completamente perdida reflejando tristeza en esta. - ¿Steve que sucede?

\- ¿Mi confesión la tomaste como una broma Tony? – Él capitán se acercó al contrario aprovechando a que este estaba sobre su cama donde lo acorralo posándose encima de este, dejando que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.- ¿Acaso el Dios ese te hace sentir mejor que yo? ¿Te besa como yo? – Formulo las preguntas dejando ver como los celos florecían de sus propios labios, mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar la cadera del chico de forma lenta y suave a lo que comenzaba a subir poco a poco esta por dentro de la playera ajena donde acariciaba la piel del hombre de acero.-

\- Steven, Steven – El castaño ni siquiera hacía algo para alejar al soldado de su cuerpo, era más lo deseaba, deseaba estar así con él, así que acomodo sus  cuerpo de una mejor forma, ayudando al mayor a que le quitase la playera dejando ver todo su dorso desnudo y como el reactor en su pecho brillaba. Un suave y sutil gemido escapo de los labios del castaño al sentir como su contra parte había desviado su boca directamente hacia uno de sus pezones  el cual comenzó a mordisquear y a succionar haciendo que poco a poco el hombre de acero se derritiera entre los brazos del mayor.

Mantuvo unos minutos su boca concentrada en el pecho del menor donde podía ir suaves gemidos que salían de la boca del castaño, gemidos que aumentaron de volumen cuando el soldado comenzó a deslizar su boca por el abdomen del castaño deteniéndose junto en el borde del pantalón ajeno, donde levanto su mirada para observar al menor quien por primera vez lucía indefenso y sumiso ante toda circunstancia. Tony hizo una señal de aprobación para que el capitán continuase, quien rápidamente obedecido despojando al chico de su pantalón y rápidamente de su ropa interior dejando ver el erecto miembro del magnate.

-Al parecer, aquí abajo tenemos un problema – Murmuró para sí mismo el rubio quien antes de que su compañero dijese algo introdujo por completo el miembro de este en su boca el cual comenzó a succionar de manera lenta y pausada, raspando de vez en vez con sus dientes el falo del chico quien se retorcía de placer.

-Stave…Steve, eres endemoniadamente bueno – Gimió de manera fuerte el chico que ahora en esos momentos arqueaba su espalda, mientras que se preguntaba así mismo desde cuando el anticuado capitán sabía hacer ese tipo de mamadas, sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una inoportuna intromisión en su arte baja .- ¿Qué….Qué haces?

\- Tony, lo siento pero no me contendré – Aclaro el soldado, soltando un escupitajo a la entrada del contrarió con tal de lubricarla con sus propios fluidos comenzado a mover el dejo dentro del menor de manera circular, luego de unos minutos introdujo el segundo el cual comenzó a fingir que era una tijera, logrando sentir como poco a poco el recto de Tony se dilataba aprovechando introducir un tercer dedo donde comenzó a fingir pequeñas embestidas, mientras que observaba a los ojos al castaño que en esos momentos se encontraba apoyado sobre sus codos para poder ver todo lo que el Rubio capitán hacía en su cuerpo. – Tony…

\- Agh… Capi- paleta solo métela de una vez – Respondió antes de que el mayor siquiera preguntara eso, ya le era muy vergonzoso que el rubio estuviera tratándolo de manera tan delicada y no quería escuchar aquella pregunta que terminaría por opacar todo su orgullo. Tras aquellas palabras Stark observo como Rogers se despojaba así mismo de sus pantalones y ropa interior dejando a plena vista, su miembro – Espera Steve… ¿tú quieres meterme esa anaconda por mi culo? –Pregunto alarmado el castaño  quien al ver el tamaño del pene ajeno, seguramente lo partiría en dos.

\- Vamos Stark ¿no tendrás miedo de falo genéticamente modificado?  - Pregunto orgulloso el rubio mientras que se acomodaba entre las piernas del filántropo y antes de que este abriese la boca para reclamar Rogers de una sola estocada penetro por completo la entrada  del castaño, sintiendo como esta misma succionaba y apretaba su gran miembro.- Tony… ¿Sientes cómo me aprietas?

\- Tonto, Rogers no digas cosas vergonzosas – Aclaro el magnate quien había enlazado sus piernas contra las caderas del mayor facilitando así la penetración, dejando a su vez sus rostros a la misma altura lo que hacía que ambos se miraran con deseo y lujuria, pero a su vez habían otros sentimientos en los intercambios de miradas como cariño y devoción, misma devoción que había evitado que el capitán se moviera de manera inmediata tras la intromisión en el cuerpo de Tony.- Steve…ya puedes – Murmuró sobre los labios del rubio, dando la aprobación de ser embestido por el mayor quien de manera inmediata obedeció comenzando a mover su cadera de forma lenta y suave tratando de no lastimar el a Tony quien en esos momentos comenzaba soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al no estar acostumbrado a aquella labor.

\- Tranquilo…ah… pronto…pronto te sentirás bien – Susurró con ternura Steve sobre los labios de Tony comenzando a besarlos para así distraer al menos en aquel momento mientras que también con su diestra comenzaba a masturbar el miembro ajeno al mismo ritmo de las embestidas que le proporcionaba al menor. Ciertamente era que el capitán se sentía en la gloría mientras estaba dentro del Stark menor y a la vez besaba los labios de este, lo que le hizo pensar claramente que luego de aquel encuentro aunque tuviera que tener a Tony atado a él no lo abandonaría, pues realmente su amor era enfermo por el magnate lo amaba y solo lo quería tener para él.

-Ahh Steven. – Él dio un fuerte gemido con el nombre del mayor a quien saco de sus pensamientos, tal parecía que el más alto había tocado la próstata del hombre hacer haciendo que este se estremeciera por completo de placer a la vez que ahora el ayudaba a ser penetrado de manera más profunda lo que le hacía contraerse y por ende aprisionar de mayor tal forma que lo hacía gritar de placer, solo bastaron un par de estocadas más para que ambos terminaron por correrse al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el mayor cayera exhausto sobre el cuerpo ajeno.-  Dios…Si realmente existe uno… ese eres tu Steve, eres un puto Dios en la cama.

\- No digas esas cosas. – Hablo cansado el rubio saliéndose del interior del menor para dejar caer ahora su cuerpo a un costado de este.- Solo contigo puedo serlo – Confeso sonrojado el soldado, que ahora se acomodaba de mejor manera para ver el rostro del que se había transformado en su amante.- Dime ¿Aún sigues prefiriendo estar con Loki tras esto?

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el chico Playboy incrédulo tras las palabras del contrario, preguntar aquellas cosas tras lo que había pasado entre ellos, bueno había dejado que el rubio se la metiera y salía con esa tierna muestra de celos.- Creo que puedo pensar el dejar de estar con el duende verde cuando este se digne a decirle a Thor que espera un bebé. –Aclaró Tony bastante divertido al ver como el rostro de Steve se transformaba a uno de total sorpresa.- Esa es la razón de por qué siempre estoy con él, tonto Steve. Supongo que debo decírtelo para que te quedes tranquilo – El castaño acomodo su cuerpo de la misma manera del contrario quedando frente a él para así mirarle con una tierna y hermosa sonrisa.- Steven Rogers eres el orgulloso poseedor de mi sorprendente y grandiosa mente, y también de mi corazón.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Loki está? ¿Cómo? –Pregunto aun incrédulo Rogers y a la vez sintiéndose idiota al haber tenido celoso del pelinegro, iba a tratar de decir algo más pero la puerta del cuarto había sido abierta dejando ver que nuevamente Falcom había entrado a un cuarto en mal momento.

\- Rogers, Nick quiere que…. – Al observar como nuevamente los dos superhéroes que admiraba estaban sobre la cama con sus cuerpos completamente desnudos, bueno solo por la parte de Tony ya que Steve aún conservaba su playera. Fue entonces cuando vio venir un increíble rayo cerca de su rostro proporcionado gracias a la mano de Stark quien lo miraba en esos momentos con furia.

-¿Es que no sabes tocar una puta puerta? –Grito Stark colérico, llamando su armadura para partirle el trasero al chico que ya por segunda vez los interrumpía en menos de un mes, sin embargo aquel grito fue una señal para que Sam huyera del lugar mientras que azotaba la puerta.

-Tranquilo, Tony. Créeme él es el más afectado con esto. –Hablo meloso el capitán quien ahora abrazaba por la espalda a Tony quien solamente se acurrucó en el cuerpo de este, después de todo el rubio tenía la razón y ahora el castaño debía pensar más en como terminar con Pepper, y como seguir con los cuidados de Loki, además de ahora tener que atender al capitán para que no se sintiera celoso.


End file.
